


Sunflower Crowns

by Lottery57



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottery57/pseuds/Lottery57
Summary: Having landed in the Sunflower Fields, Lucas reflects upon what the significance they have for him. Spoilers for Mother 3.
Kudos: 11





	Sunflower Crowns

Sunflowers. I've always liked these flowers. They make me feel peaceful. I remember that I would go with Mom, pick the best sunflowers and then we'd make flower bracelets from them.

You always said it looked ridiculous. I remember when you decided to join us one day, saying that it couldn't be that hard. I felt rather sorry for the sunflowers at the end. And then you stormed off in a huff like you always do when you fail something. And of course, I chased after you, trying to reassure you that it didn't matter and that you're still the best brother in the world.

You were the best brother in the world.

That's when Mom changed things up a little. Mom suggested that you come with us to pick sunflowers one day. It took some coaxing but you eventually agreed. The Sunflower Fields never saw someone as fast running through them. You didn't help that much when it came to you about picking the flowers but I didn't mind at all. Neither did Mom. You were happy. That's all that mattered.

That's all that ever mattered.

I remember that you tried your hand again at making bracelets. It's here I realised that perhaps you weren't exactly suited to things requiring care. Still, at least the sunflowers looked only crumpled instead of completely mangled this time.

About a few weeks later, Mom changed things up again. She asked you to come with to pick sunflowers, while she would stay back. At the time, it seemed like a rather strange decision. Dad was a bit wary of the idea as well.

" _Hinawa, are you sure about this?"_

" _I think it's a good opportunity. But you boys must stick to the path and be back before lunch. That's why I'm sending you together. Claus, you're to protect Lucas as always. And Lucas… keep an eye on Claus. As we all know, he gets lost easily."_

" _Hey! I don't get lost!"_

" _Lucas, would you mind reminding Claus exactly how many times we've sent him out to get something and he's gotten lost?"_

Seventeen. Seventeen times you've gotten lost in Tazmily. Perhaps it's because you're always rushing through and you don't remember the landmarks. Or maybe it's because you never pay attention to Mapson.

You and I would go out to get sunflowers and when we came back, Mom would help us make bracelets. Although I had mastered the art, you were still struggling. One day, I remembered that you finished making a bracelet. It looked so nice. You gave it to me.

I still have it at home.

Eventually, I started moving on to necklaces and crowns. I remember crowns being rather hard to make. One day, I finally finished making one after about an hour of work.

" _It looks brilliant, Lucas! All that work payed off!"_

" _Hm. I just hope it's the right size."_

" _I'm sure it is. After all, you're the one who made it. I wouldn't be able to do something like this for sure."_

" _Oh? Is the great Claus admitting that someone might be better at something else then he is?"_

" _Shut up! Okay, I suppose on this one occasion, I'll admit, you may possibly be better at something than I am. Possibly."_

" _Who are you and what have you done to Claus. I want my brother back."_

" _Shut up! Hey, you should give it to Mom. She'd love this."_

" _She would. But for as much as I know she would like this… I don't want to give it to her. After all, it's too small for her. But it's just the right size for you."_

" _Me?! Too small… there's no way you accidentally made it too small for Mom. Why… why me? You shouldn't waste something like this on me. Why not Mom? Or Dad? Or-"_

" _Because they're not you."_

I remember you were lost for words for a moment then. But you quickly responded telling me, that you probably would have to get rid of it, that the flowers would probably wilt away.

But you still kept it anyway.

Everyone's flawed. Mom's perhaps coddled me too much and never realised just what that could lead to. Dad's… obsessed with finding you. Does he even care about me? No. I wouldn't either. What have I done? My flaw is my inability to do anything. I couldn't stop you.

I can't stop these Pigmasks. Why am I fighting them? Most of the people in Tazmily are happy. The Pigmasks are by no means good – I was particularly angry when I found about the Thunder Tower. They've been shooting lightning bolts at people who don't get their Happy Boxes - it's cruelty beyond belief. Yet our house remains untouched.

I'd like to think that it's because of you and Mom watching.

It's pointless. Kumatora says that this Egg of Light is crucial to winning against the Pigmasks, but all that it's done is bring back Duster's memories. And sure, I'm happy for him, but as sad is this is, I can't bring myself to feel happy myself.

Because we're fighting an army. A million to one chance of winning. But that's also a one in million chance of turning the tables. But if I win, then what? To say I've 'won' is misleading at best.

I've lost everything because of these Pigmasks. And while revenge seems nice, it won't lead to anything. Dad has isolated himself from me. Mom is…

But all of that pales in comparison to the most important thing I lost.

You. I lost you, Claus.

So why bother going on? If you were here, I know you'd take those odds.

It wouldn't be the only time you've taken on such odds.

I only wish I could forget it.

" _Lucas, I'm gonna go up there."_

" _Claus, it's far too dangerous! What about the Titanies and the exploding trees and… and if Dad finds out…"_

" _Then don't tell him. Besides, Dad probably just made up the exploding trees. And I've got this."_

" _That's…where did you get that?"_

" _He keeps it under his and…"_

" _Mom's bed… but still, please, at least let me go with you!"_

" _No. It's far too dangerous."_

" _Too dan- too dangerous! Claus, do you hear yourself now? Have you ever heard of hypocrisy?"_

" _Hypocrisy. Nice big fancy word you've picked up. You've been hanging out with Leder far too much. I'm the older brother-"_

" _By three minutes."_

" _Hah! You were a sleepyhead even before you were born! Either way, I'm the older brother and it's my job to protect you."_

" _But what about protecting yourself?"_

"…"

" _Claus, I'm scared. What if… what if you don't come back? Like… like Mom-"_

" _Don't you dare! Don't you dare say it! Because I won't! I WON'T! No one here gets it. No one does. They're all gathered around burying Mom, saying how great she was and how she'll be missed. She was always great. She was…"_

" _The best mom a person can ask for."_

" _Exactly. And she'll be missed. Who'll be there to make us our favourite food when we want? Who'll be there to console us when we're feeling sad? Who'll be there to care for us when we're ill?_

" _To give us advice in life. To read us bedtime stories. To help us make sunflower crowns."_

" _Gone… She's gone. AND I HATE IT! I HATE LIFE FOR BEING LIKE THIS! I hate all those people at her funeral right now! But most of all, I hate the fact that they're not even focusing on the real issue. The thing that did this to her."_

" _What?"_

" _Did you see it, Lucas? Did you see how that thing lumbered towards her? Did you see how it backed her into a corner to ensure that there would be no escape?"_

_I began to shiver._

" _Did you see how it opened its mouth, with that huge cannon? Did you see how its eyes gleamed with joy, at its next meal?_

" _No… no, no, please, Claus, stop."_

" _Did you see how its fangs gleaming, each sharper than any of Mom's sewing needles? Did you see how it knelt down, moving itself towards her?"_

_I started to cry._

" _Did you see how it closed its jaws, driving that fang deep within her heart?"_

" _Mom… no, no, Mom, why… no, stop it…"_

" _And did you hear how she screamed into the night, knowing that she was lost forever?"_

" _STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

That was the last time I ever spoke to you. And the last thing I did was argue with you. I'm a great brother, aren't I?

I can't say I don't understand what you meant. About them. They're all… so...I… I hate them all. You were right. They're all so ignorant. They would say to me, that everything would be all right, life gets better.

But I know better. What do they know? They don't know how it feels to have everything one day only to have it all snatched away the next. And to be left with nothing but a hole in yourself, knowing that it can never filled again, no matter what.

And it's only now that I realise what that hole is. It's the feeling when I herded sheep with Dad. When I made sunflower crowns with Mom. When I had you.

It's my favourite thing. Love.

It's the very thing I've always wanted in life, the thing I cherished the most. I even used it as the inner fuel for my PSI. But being like this, having lost almost everyone I care about, has made me realise…

I hardly have any of it left.

"Lucas."

No. It can't be.

"Lucas."

It's not possible.

"Lucas."

No…no… Mom? How can it be? But, somehow, somehow, she's there. She's here. Right here.

She's beckoning me. I run as fast as I can to here. But when I start to get near to her, she starts moving away.

She's leading me somewhere. Sunflowers stretch as far as I can see. I'm not sure how long I walk for, or how far, because everything looks the same.

Until it isn't.

We reach the end, a cliff that's as deep as the Sunflower Fields are wide. A fall here would undoubtedly be fatal.

Mom stops. She hangs over the cliff.

"Come to me."

Come to you? But how? I can't possibly jump that far.

But maybe it doesn't matter how far I jump. I understand. Claus. I'm coming. I'm coming for you and Mom.

I start to run. I think I may be trampling the sunflowers but I don't care. Everything dies eventually. Why not just speed up the process?

I'm almost there. She's smiling. I'm doing the right thing. The cliff's right here.

I jump…

As I fall, I see everything. All my life. And you. I see you at the end.

I'll finally get to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while. And by that, I mean about 4 months since my last update. I kinda suffered a burnout after writing for Behind The Mask and writing the next chapter was difficult. So naturally, I avoided it completely. But with isolation and everything, I've had much less to do and so I decided to write this. I hope to be a bit more active now although I can't exactly promise anything.  
> I also won't be continuing Behind The Mask for some time. In hindsight, trying to write a full story instead of oneshots for my first piece was not the smartest idea. But hey, I will finish it... one day.  
> But of course, if you live in the far future, you'll already know if I finish this or not. I think I'll just stick to oneshots for now and try other fandoms out. Who knows.  
> Anyway, with all my incessant rambling finally over, I hope you all liked this piece, and if not, I'd really appreciate any criticism. And most of all, if you ever feel Lucas does, please do talk to someone about it and get the help you deserve.


End file.
